


Hooni's First Love

by terminallyJ



Category: Suicide Boy - ParkGee (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Budding Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminallyJ/pseuds/terminallyJ
Summary: The first proper fanfiction I've written in a couple of years, I decided to write this to get back in to things. A mix of romance and smut between Lee Hooni and Jung Soorim from the webcomic 'Suicide Boy' by Parkgee. Might include a few scenes with more serious tones if I'm feeling up to it, and might include multiple chapters if I like the way it turns out.Feedback is appreciated, and I hope you all enjoy.NOTE: Taking a short break from writing this, but Chapter 3 is definitely going to come out at some point soon, to anyone who's enjoyed this enough so far to want to see more.
Relationships: Jung Soorim & Lee Hooni, Jung Soorim/Lee Hooni
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	1. Beginning

_** Hooni's First Love ** _

It hadn't gone unnoticed by Soorim that the boy who'd quickly become one of his good friends was looking a lot happier lately. On most days he could expect Hooni to look anything from glum to downright miserable, but today he was even sporting a smile on his face as the two of them walked along their usual after-school route.

The truth was that Lee had fallen for someone, likely for the first time in his life, and had finally begun to experience the warm feelings that came with having such a passion towards someone. The smile, the tint of red on his cheeks, and the fact that he was clearly deep in his daydreams as they walked, all tell-tale signs that the boy was smitten, but for who exactly could it be? Jung Soorim was glad to see his friend so happy, but he couldn't help but wonder what the reasons were, eventually deciding to speak up, continuing to walk as he held his arms behind his head

"Hyung, did something good happen? You look happy." He asked as he looked over to the black-haired boy. Woken up from his trance, Hooni looked back as the blush on his cheeks grew slightly, looking a little surprised by the question.

"Huh? Oh.. N-No, it's nothing. Nothing at all..." In response, Soorim simply shrugged and continued walking along with his regular happy demeanour, allowing Hooni to go back to thinking about whatever it is he was thinking about.

Hooni continued to look at the boy, blonde, popular, outspoken, and most importantly, happy. All of these traits were almost the complete opposite to himself, and it still surprised Hooni that he was able to get along so well with him. Even as someone who hadn't really had a single friend in his life before him, he knew his relationship with Soorim was special. But what he'd begun to realise more recently, was that his feelings for him might go beyond just friendship. Whenever the two of them were together, Lee felt warm inside, happiness started rushing into his dreary mind, along with a desire to be as near to him as possible. He wondered if Soorim felt the same about him, but he began to doubt it. He was handsome and popular, and probably had tons of girls flocking to him daily. He probably didn't even like guys, either. 

There's no way his nerves would allow him to ask the boy anything directly, but eventually he managed to get out the words "H-Hey, uh..? Soorim..?" The blonde perked up a little, looking over to him curiously, "H-Have... Have you ever, um.. Liked someone before..?"

Jung was silent for a few moments, his hand lightly rubbing the back of his own head as he said "Uh... Hyung?" He waited for a moment, before continuing "Do you perhaps.. Like me or something?"

"Wha-" The older, but shorter boy's face instantly flushed red as his eyes widened. He began to stammer, "N-N..." But no words came out, as he looked to the side shyly.

The blonde was surprised by the boy's reaction, wondering what was up for a second before it clicked "W-Wait, you _do?_ I-I was just kidding around!" He began to blush as well, not nearly as noticeable as the other's red cheeks, but noticeable nonetheless. The two of them continued walking as they blushed, both thinking about the interaction that was currently taking place. Jung realised that his comment may give Hooni the wrong idea, so to reassure him he told the boy "L-Let's go back to your apartment.. We can talk about it there, okay?" He gently placed a hand on Hooni's shoulder, and smiled gently.

"A-Ah..!" Lee looked up at him, his pale cheeks even redder than they were when the boy had gotten drunk not too long ago. He nodded simply, saying "Okay..." He had no idea what to expect from this, the original comment about Soorim kidding about it not making him too confident. But the reassurance given to him afterwards was enough to keep him from immediately wanting to rush back home with embarrassment, lock himself in the bathroom and... Best not to think about it too much.

It wasn't too long before the boys made it to Hooni's apartment, room B02 of the apartment complex owned by Soorim's mother. Hooni took the key from his pocket and put it into the keyhole, turning it and unlocking it as his legs shivered slightly with nervousness for the conversation they were about to have. The two walked into the room as he closed the door again, taking a seat on the bed as he looked up at his friend shyly. Soorim could very clearly see how nervous the boy was, taking a seat on the bed next to him and placing his hand on his shoulder yet again, giving it a gentle rub. "S-So, uh... You really have a crush on me?"

Hooni let out a sigh, hesitating to do anything for a few moments, before nodding. Another few moments and he finally spoke up, for the first time since he'd originally asked Jung the question about having liked anyone, "S-Sorry.. I shouldn't have said anything.. I-I know I've probably ruined our friendship now.. I-I just..." He trailed off, his eyes beginning to well up with tears as he looked down at his lap.

Soorim saw just how torn up Hooni was getting before they'd even spoken about it, scooting closer to him and putting an arm around his shoulder "Hey, hey.. Calm down, I haven't even said anything yet." Lee sniffled, wiping the tears from his eyes as he sat up slightly, blushing from the arm embracing him.

It was true that Soorim never had an interest in boys.. At least it was, until he'd met Lee Hooni. The reason he'd started talking to him a lot at first was because of two things, the desire to be a friend to and help someone who was very obviously in desperate need of it, as well as a general strange curiosity about his life, Lee was unlike anyone he'd really spoken to before. After learning more about him and developing their friendship, Hooni had very quickly become a more important friend to him than even most of the people from his own school. But there'd always been something a little off about how he felt about him, like there was something else there he hadn't figured out yet. But as a result of today's walk home, he'd finally realised what it was.

"See, uh.. The truth is, Hyung.. I think I feel the same about you." Soorim could hardly believe he was saying this to someone, especially another boy. He'd never even considered the fact that he wasn't entirely straight, and if these circumstances hadn't presented themselves to him he likely never would've. But now that he held his arm around Hooni, he started to feel the very same thing that had been putting a smile on the black-haired boy's face earlier this day. Hooni himself was at a loss for words, not having expected things to go this well. His heart was beating hard in his chest, a tingly warm feeling rushing through his whole body as he continued to sit in disbelief for a few moments, finally finding the words he wanted to say.

"D.. Do you really mean that?" He asked, turning his head to look up at him. Their eyes met for a moment, which wasn't all that common as the boy was usually too shy to look anyone in the eye for more than a second. In response, Jung just gave a simple nod, tightening his arm around him ever so slightly. Hooni's face was instantly flushed of any nervousness and embarrassment he'd had before, replaced by a smile almost identical to the one he'd had before. Without warning, he eagerly and tightly wrapped his arms around the blonde, the first physical contact he'd had of this kind for as long as he could remember. Soorim returned the hug, wrapping his other arm around him and pulling him a little closer. This was enough for Hooni to start tearing up again, feeling the overwhelming rush of emotion that could only come from a moment like this. Hooni held his head against his chest, gripping onto Soorim as if he never wanted to let go, having forgotten what a hug really felt like. Soorim could sense this, so instead of breaking it up he just sat there with the boy in his arms, leaning back against the wall and giving a happy sigh. He had no idea that this is what he needed in his life, but now that he had it, it seemed so much clearer to him.

Despite generally feeling happier lately, Hooni still had a school day about as terrible as usual, and it had exhausted him enough for the boy to fall asleep rather quickly while still holding on to him. Soorim noticed this after a little while, letting out a quiet chuckle as he looked at the sleeping boy, "Cute.." He said softly, slowly shifting himself around to lay back on the bed with Hooni on his chest, eventually dozing off himself..

The two of them laid like that for some time, until eventually Hooni's eyes slowly opened and blinked a few times. Realising where he was laying, his face instantly started to redden, as he looked up at the still sleeping Jung. While asleep, his hand had made its way up the bottom of his shirt, and was gently resting on the boy's stomach. He could feel his athletic, defined abs and soft skin, his blush growing even more. Unable to help himself, the boy slowly started to feel around, moving up to Jung's chest, and then along his sides. Hooni's interest was clearly piqued, he couldn't recall a single time in his life he'd gotten the chance to feel someone else's body like this, his eager touches causing Soorim to slowly stir awake. Not saying anything, the blonde smirked as he felt the older boy's curious hands exploring his body. "..Feel anything you like?" He eventually asked, putting his arm back around Hooni.

"A-Ah.. S-Sorry..." The boy said softly, "I-I got a little carried away.. I guess.." He kept his hand where it was on his chest, as Soorim replied

"Don't worry about it.. As long as you're fine with me doing it too..~" The blonde snickered, shoving his hands up Hooni's shirt without warning as Lee let out a light gasp, laying them on his sides and slowly feeling them up and down, causing the older boy to shudder lightly as he closed his eyes. Lee's body was skinnier and less defined than Soorim's, but given that one of them was an avid sports player and the other was a total shut-in, this was about expected. He continued to feel along his soft, pale skin, eventually coming to the black-haired boy's chest. He gently traced his hands along, beginning to blush slightly himself, he hadn't expected feeling another boy's body to be so intriguing, but he was clearly enjoying it about as much as Hooni was. Soorim brought a hand to Hooni's nipple, jokingly giving it a gentle pinch. He expected the boy to recoil slightly and then move past it, but much to his surprise, the pinch brought a soft moan from the boy's lips. This caused both of them to start blushing even more, as they lay there in silence for a few seconds, before Soorim gave a second pinch, slightly harder this time. Yet another moan, as Hooni said "A-Ah... S-Stop that.." Despite what he said, Hooni's sounds gave away that he was enjoying it.

"Heh, alright, I'll stop.." He said with a gentle smile, moving his hand away from his chest but keeping it up his shirt, as he moved his other hand up to the boy's head. He ran his fingers through his soft, black hair, which was recently washed and had the floral scent of what would seem to be girls' shampoo. Jung continued to softly stroke his hair, giving another happy sigh, as he said "You know, Hooni... I'm really glad you told me how you felt today.. I wouldn't have been able to figure out that I shared that feeling if you hadn't brought it up.. I know you probably found it nervewracking, but.. I’m proud of you, I guess.." He spoke his thoughts to him as he gently moved his hand to Hooni's cheek, looking him in the eyes.

"T..Thanks, Soorim.. I'm glad too..." Was all Lee could think to say back, as the two of them made eye contact once more. This time, they continued looking into each other's eyes, Hooni's wide dark-grey and Soorim's thin, almost catlike pupils unable to take themselves off of each other. Soorim was pretty quick to figure out what was going to happen next, his heart starting to beat a little faster as he thought to himself ' _We're about to kiss, aren't we..?'_ And even if Hooni hadn't consciously realised it yet, he was starting to slowly lean in towards the other boy too, their faces getting closer and closer, as Soorim finally brought him in and.. Their lips touched. Soorim's thumb gently caressed the boy's cheek as he felt his soft lips against his own, both of them closing their eyes as they enjoyed the moment.

Hooni put his hands on Jung's shoulders, leaning into the kiss a little more and turning his head to the side slightly. Things started getting a little more passionate, as Soorim slid his tongue past Hooni's lips and into his mouth, exploring it slowly as Hooni's breathing started to get heavier. The hand Soorim had kept on Hooni's chest started to move downwards, gently tracing his skin as it moved to his hip, before finally moving around and ending up placed firmly on the boy's cute little butt. He waited for a moment, checking that Hooni didn't mind this, before giving it a gentle squeeze as they continued making out. The kissing and the touching was reasonably starting to excite them both, and as much as he tried to stop it, Hooni could feel himself getting hard underneath his shorts. Soorim was holding him with their bodies pressed up against eachother, so he was pretty quick to notice the bulge forming down there, which pushed lightly against his stomach. Just to verify it was what he thought it was, his hand slowly moved over to it, feeling it through his shorts and causing Hooni to give whines of pleasure into his mouth. Encouraged by this, Soorim continued to gently rub the hardening bulge, eventually pulling back from the kiss to get a good look at Lee's face during all this. He smiled at the sight of the boy's shy, blushing and now aroused expression, saying "Mm, how didn't I realise just how cute you were until now..~"

"A-Ah.." Hooni looked aside, flustered at the comment while the rubbing at his crotch made him shiver, as the blonde boy held him close. Eventually, Soorim gestured him to sit up, and once he did so, he placed his hands on the boy's hips and slowly started to pull them down, taking his underwear along with them. Lee's heart was beating hard in his chest, as he shyly hid his face from the boy, but he offered no resistance as Soorim teasingly stripped him down, his cock eventually springing free from the fabric.

"Ooh..~" Soorim cooed at the sight of Hooni's dick, which was uncut and decently sized at a little over 5 inches, smooth and hairless all over, overall very cute looking. But even cuter was Hooni's reaction when Soorim began touching it, the boy immediately arching his back and spilling soft moans from his mouth as soon as his hand made contact with it. He blushed at how sensitive the boy was, gently wrapping his hand around the stiff length and giving it a soft, teasing squeeze. "So cute..~" He said under his breath, bringing Hooni down to give him another quick, tender kiss on the lips, as he started to softly stroke his cock up and down.

"..S-Soorim...~" Hooni said inbetween his soft moaning as his cock twitched eagerly in his hand, a small amount of precum already leaking from the tip and onto the blonde's fingers. Soorim moved his head down to Hooni's neck, planting soft kisses against his sensitive skin as he listened to all the cute noises he made as a result of his touching.

"Don't be shy, Hyung, let it all out. I wanna hear how good I'm making you feel..~" He whispered softly into his ear, gently nibbling on his ear lobe as he continued the stroking. As per his request, Hooni stopped trying to hold back as much, letting the moans and gasps slip freely from his lips as he felt Jung's soft, warm hand wrapped gently around his member, not stroking too slowly, but just enough to get him to savour every little movement he made.

They went on like this for a couple of minutes, locked together in stroking, kissing and cuddling, before Hooni mumbled "I.. I-I don't think I can hold back much longer... Y-Your hand feels so good..~"

"Go ahead, cutie, you can cum whenever you like..~" He encouraged in return, beginning to pick up the pace of his stroking as he could feel Hooni’s whole body shivering and shaking above him, loving to see him like this as a result of his touches. Lee bit his lip slightly, holding on to Soorim’s shoulders once more and leaning on him slightly to support his quivering frame, as his climax drew ever nearer with each second. Finally, as Soorim gave his dick another soft squeeze while stroking it, it was enough to draw him over the edge.

“Nn~!” He arched his back, letting out his loudest moan yet as his cock twitched and throbbed in the boy’s hand, beginning to shoot strings of warm, white cum on to Soorim’s hand and toned stomach. The boy still had his shirt on, but luckily it had been lifted up enough by the earlier touching to prevent it from getting too messy, with most of it landing on the boy’s bare stomach. He continued to stroke as Hooni continued to cum, a trembling and moaning mess as the last of it came out, the stroking starting to slow before eventually coming to a stop, Soorim gently removing his hand from the boy’s twitching member.

“So.. How was that~” Soorim asked in a slightly teasing tone, smiling up at the boy. Hooni’s only response to this was to lean in and lock him into another kiss, and this time he was the one to slide his tongue into the other’s mouth. Gently cupping Soorim’s cheeks with his hands, he eagerly and passionately kissed him, the both of them breathing heavily and giving gentle, satisfied moans. He pulled away after a little while, the two red-faced boys sharing a little more eye contact with each other, before Hooni looked down at their bodies, realising how much of a mess he’d made over Soorim’s abs.

“O-Oh.. Sorry, heh...” He said, shyly rubbing the back of his neck, as Soorim shrugged and chuckled a little.

“Well, it’s not like I wasn’t expecting it, ‘least I remembered to keep my shirt lifted.. Though, if you could help me clean it up, that’d be nice..” He smiled a little, expecting Hooni to get up and go grab a few tissues, so he was visibly surprised as he saw the boy moving back and leaning down, before bringing his face to Soorim’s stomach and slowly starting to lick his abs. “Ah..-“ Soorim shuddered a little, not having expected it, “That kinda tickles..”

Hooni closed his eyes as he continued to trace along his abs, catching the cum on his tongue, until it was all cleaned up. All Soorim could think to himself is _‘Is it weird to think this is super hot..?’_ , as Lee moved his head back up from his torso.

The boy was about to swallow it, before Soorim interrupted, saying “Wait-“, Lee looked at him curiously, cum still in his mouth as he continued with “Let me see..~”. This caused Hooni to blush, having a few moments of shy hesitation before opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out a little, allowing Soorim to see the thick cum gathered up on it.

“Fuck..” Soorim mumbled, very clearly aroused by the sight, “Good boy.. Now swallow..~” As per his command, Hooni swallowed the cum, shuddering a little, before opening his mouth once more to show that it was all gone. Soorim smiled with approval, placing his hand gently on the boy’s chin to give him a quick peck on the lips. “I love you, Hooni..~”

Hooni’s face immediately began to go deep red, this was the first time Soorim has told him that. In fact, it might have been the first time anyone told him that, at least for a long, long time.. He couldn’t help but tear up once more, as he shyly muttered back “I.. Love you too..” He wrapped his arms around the blonde, and they held each other in a warm embrace for yet another time that night, likely with many more to come. They weren’t really tired enough to sleep again, but they continued to lay there on Hooni’s bed with their eyes closed, together, enjoying the warmth and the sound of each other’s hearts gently beating. If they could, they’d likely stay like that forever, but for now a couple hours would be good enough for them…


	2. First Date

It had been only a few days since Hooni and Soorim had confessed their feelings to each other, and if it hadn’t been official right then and there, it was now. Soorim had been sleeping over at Hooni’s apartment multiple nights in a row, and they’d been the best nights of sleep Hooni had ever gotten. His sleep, usually plagued by various nightmares, had seemingly become far more peaceful almost immediately just from having the other boy’s chest to lay on, and his arm gently wrapped around him. Even his daily life had been a lot easier for him, as even on the hardest days at school he knew that he’d have Soorim to return to, overall, even in the few days that they’d been dating, things were already starting to look up for the boy a lot.

The two were on their usual walk home from school, the same one they’ve done almost every day for a while now, but it seemed different to Hooni now. All the scenery of the city that seemed to dull to him beforehand had some kind of new beauty to it, as if illuminated by the presence of the new light in his life. He wore that smile on his face almost every time they walked together now, and Soorim couldn’t help but smile as well at seeing the boy so happy, especially knowing that he was playing a part in it. Walking beside the boy, he reached over and gently grabbed Hooni’s hand, causing him to blush slightly and quickly look over to him. Soorim gave a grin as Hooni held it in return, their fingers interweaving with each other as they continued forward.

Hooni was visibly shy, his cheeks reddening a little more as he looked around them, clearly somewhat anxious about being seen by others, something expected from the boy in general at this point.

In response, Soorim gave his hand a gentle squeeze and simply said, “What’s it matter if anyone sees?”

“Y-Yeah, you’re right.. I guess I’m worried about being seen by other people when doing just about anything…” Hooni admitted, following it up with “..It’s a lot better with you next to me, though…” He smiled once more.

“You can say that again,” Soorim replied with a soft chuckle, “Just about anything is a lot better with you next to me~” This statement and the teasing tone in his voice made Lee look to the side shyly, his grip around the boy’s hand tightening a little more. Their walk home wasn’t too long, and soon enough they’d made their way back to room B02, Soorim immediately going to sit on Hooni’s bed once they were inside, stretching his arms and saying “Man, I’m beat.. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to 2 hours straight of football, heh.” Lee walked over to sit next to him, his eyes widening a little as Soorim grabbed him by the waist gently, pulling him over and placing the boy on his lap. He leaned up against the wall with Hooni leaning back against him, as he planted a soft kiss on the back of his neck. “So, how was your day? You look about as tired as me, if not more.”

Hooni’s pale cheeks flushed red once more, a common reaction he had to almost everything Soorim did, as he relaxed against the other boy. “It was alright, I guess.. Just the usual..” Unbeknownst to the blonde, ‘the usual’ day at school for Hooni was getting harassed by bullies that only seemed to get meaner as time went on, eating his lunch alone in some corner of the school, and otherwise forcing himself to continue dragging on each day only to do terribly in any kind of examination anyway. But he didn’t want to mention any of this, and so he didn’t.

“Hmm.. Alright,” Soorim said simply, not pushing any further, “The more important question is, what do you wanna do now?” He had his arms wrapped around Hooni’s torso, hugging him from behind as he held his face to the boy’s hair, soothed by the flowery scent of that same shampoo he always used.

Hooni thought about it, but it didn’t take him long to say “I’m not sure.. I-Is there anything you wanna do?” Just like his daily school routine, the things he usually did after school weren’t really a whole lot better. It was usually just letting out his sadness and frustration from the school day in various ways, none of which he could even think of telling Soorim about. Because of this, he rarely did anything that he actually enjoyed in his free time, and hadn’t gotten used to having someone else around that made doing things seem like they were worth it.

“Good question, I’m not sure either.. Maybe we can go on another walk? To the park or something?” He said with a smile, knowing that walking together has always been enjoyable to them, even if only on their way back from school or to some other place they were going. Just walking for the sake of walking with him sounded like fun, though, and Hooni seemed to agree.

“That sounds nice… I haven’t been to the park in forever..” Hooni was reminded of when his parents used to take him to the park, back when he was a kid, and before things had gone so wrong with the both of them. He shook the thoughts away, knowing that reminiscing on them never did him any good at all. Hooni got up from Soorim’s lap as they both stood, ready to go.

“Anything you need to do first, or shall we be on our way?” Soorim asked, to which Hooni’s reponsse was a simple shake of his head. The two of them smiled at each other, as the blonde thought out loud “So, does this count as our first date?”

Hooni blushed a little at the idea, putting it like that made it sound a lot more romantic, and he begun to get even more excited about going to the park with him. _‘My first date..’_ He thought to himself, grinning a little to Soorim as he grabbed onto his hand, locking fingers with him as they had done last time “L-Let’s go..” He said eagerly, Jung nodding as he walked back over to the door with him, turning the handle and allowing them to both step outside and begin on their merry way.

The park wasn’t far at all, and it was only a matter of minutes before they were approaching the gate. Hooni looked around at all the greenery, the trees and flowers growing all along the sides of the path, as he said “Wow… I should come here more often..”

“It’s pretty nice, right? Heh.. I like to come here to clear my head sometimes, or just when I’m feeling up to it.. Something about the crisp air, all the greenery, it’s peaceful. The opposite of the city, basically.”

Hooni took a moment to smell the air, the crisp smell of clean air and nature hitting his nose, as he let out a gentle, happy sigh. “You’re right.. I-It’s like it just lifts the worries right out of your head, heh.. N-Not that I’ve got many worries when you’re here..” He trailed off slightly in the last sentence, getting a little shy about acting so ‘lovey-dovey’ with him, but Soorim was there to encourage him just as he always did.

“Aww..~” He cooed softly, bringing himself close to the boy to give him a peck on the cheek “The feeling’s mutual, Hooni. Life’s a lot easier with you in it, these few days have been great, and I’m sure that’ll stick for a long time to come..” Hooni was on the verge of tearing up again at his words, lightly hugging the boy’s arm and bringing himself close as they walked. They kept on like this, strolling through the lush green of the park, through the forested areas and by the lake until they’d made multiple laps around the entire place. Sometimes they talked, and sometimes they were quiet, simply enjoying each other’s presence without a care in the world. They’d barely even noticed that it was getting dark and that the park was starting to quiet down, and truthfully didn’t seem to mind much anyway. After they’d finally tired themselves out with all the walking, they came back by the lake, taking a seat on a wooden bench, surrounded by a few flower-covered bushes. Hooni leaned on Soorim’s shoulder, the blonde’s arm wrapped around him as they let out a collective sigh, looking out over the lake as they relaxed. The light reflected from the recently-risen moon shimmered across the water as the wave sent slight ripples along its surface.

There was hardly anyone around now, except the occasional dogwalkers or small groups of people passing through, allowing the two boys to listen to the sounds of nature all around them, and revel in the peacefulness together. Eventually, Soorim was the first of them to speak up.

“So.. Is that romantic enough for a first date?” He asked with a smile, pulling Hooni a little closer. Hooni moved himself down and gently laid his head on Soorim’s lap, causing the blonde’s cheeks to redden slightly. Soorim placed his hand on the boy’s head, running his fingers through his soft hair.

“I-It was great...” Was all Hooni could think to reply with, along with a “Thanks.. I-I.. Love you..”

“Heh, don’t thank me.. I enjoyed it just as much as you did.” Soorim replied, unable to help but grin at Hooni’s words “’Love you too, Hooni..” He brought his hand gently across the boy’s cheek, brushing hair away from his face as Hooni placed a hand on Soorim’s thigh. They sat like that for another little while, Soorim’s fingers continuing to gently pet the boy’s head as Hooni closed his eyes, almost falling asleep from how relaxed he was in this moment.

Soorim’s hands eventually moved downward from the boy’s head and along the side of his body, chuckling softly as he felt the boy shudder from having his sides touched. He found it completely adorable just how sensitive he was to having any part of his body touched, and even though they were still out in public, Soorim couldn’t help but bring his hand down and give Hooni’s ass a gentle squeeze, causing the boy to gasp slightly and tense up for a moment.

“S..Soorim..” Hooni said under his breath, which only made the blonde want to do even more. He was just too cute, especially so whenever he reacted to things like this. He gave another squeeze, before slowly and teasingly moving his hand up over his hip, and onto the boy’s crotch. Hooni gripped Soorim’s thigh gently and blushed as Soorim began to rub the area through his pants, the blonde taking a quick look around them just to make sure nobody was too nearby. It didn’t take long at all for Hooni to get hard, and the boy could feel that the same was happening to Soorim, having his head on his lap and all.

After a few moments, Soorim gently brought Hooni up from his position and moved him up to sit on his lap, smirking as he wrapped his arms around the boy and continued to grope and feel the tent he was pitching. Hooni could feel Jung’s own erection pressing up against his butt, causing his blush to grow even more. He caught Soorim by surprise as he slowly began moving his hips back and forth, gently grinding himself against the boy’s bulge, as a soft groan was drawn from his lips. If they kept up like this, neither of them were sure they’d be able to stop themselves doing anything risky, right here on a public bench. But the idea was clearly exciting to both of them, and well, they’d be fine if they were cautious, right..?

Hooni was getting more and more into it, maybe even moreso than Soorim at this point, as he quickened the pace of his grinding, and Soorim’s cheeks filled with crimson red as he heard Hooni speak the words

“S-Soorim.. I want you to fuck me..”

His eyes widened as he held the boy in his lap, still giving gentle moans from the boy’s persistent grinding “R..Really? Right here..?” His voice sounded a little nervous, but it was clear from his tone that he was far from saying no to the idea. Hooni nodded, blushing as he leaned back against him. “If you’re sure.. J-Just.. We’ve gotta be quiet..”

Soorim brought his hands down to Lee’s wide hips, teasingly running his hands along the hem of his pants, hooking his thumbs in to them as he softly kissed the boy’s neck “Mm..~” He gently licked and nibbled at the sensitive, pale skin as Hooni moved his head to the side to allow him better access, shuddering and moaning. After a few moments he slowly began to pull Lee’s pants down, bringing them partway down his thighs, just enough to give him access to the boy’s lower region. He ran his hands along the boys hairless thighs, fairly plump for someone as skinny as him, as his hand trailed along his smooth skin and closer to the boy’s cock. His fingers slowly wrapped around it, giving it a few teasing pumps, before moving away again and continuing to feel around the area as Soorim started pulling his own pants down in the same way. He let out a gentle moan as his cock sprung free, now standing at full attention between Hooni’s thighs. The black-haired boy blushed as he looked down at it, visibly impressed. It was bigger than Hooni’s by an inch or so, almost reaching an impressive 7 inches, along with a good amount of thickness. Similar to Lee, he was uncut and cleanly shaven.

Unable to resist, Hooni’s hands moved down to the boy’s erect cock, his fingers slowly trailing along its length and causing Soorim’s legs to shiver lightly. Hooni continued to touch it, lightly grasping it in his hand to stroke it, running his fingers along the sensitive tip, all of which bringing soft moans from Soorim’s lips as he mumbled “..Hooni..~” Seeming to like the little sounds Jung was making, Lee was beginning to take control more than he would’ve expected, due to his usual extremely timid nature. The boy got up from his lap, moving down to bring his mouth up to the blonde boy’s dick. Soorim was red-faced as he watched Hooni’s lips gently press up against his tip, causing a small shiver of pleasure to run along his body.

“A-Ah..~!” Jung arched his back somewhat as he felt the soft, wet warmth around the tip of his cock as Hooni pushed it past his lips and into his mouth, brushing the hair away from his eyes as he began to push his head down. He’d never been blown before, and was taken aback by how different it felt to anything he’d done before. He leaned back, with one arm resting on the back of the bench and one gently placed on Hooni’s head, stroking his hair as his eyes darted around the area once more. He saw a couple of people walking far off in the distance, but with the thick bushes that had been planted around the bench, they were hidden enough from most people that would be walking behind them. Hooni was pushing his cock deeper into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and coating it in his warm spit.

“Nn… You’re good at this, Hooni..~” He said in a slightly shaky voice, surprised at how good it felt “To think you’ve never done this before…” Lee barely even heard the comment, his focus clearly taken up by the blowjob he was giving. He seemed to be getting more and more in to it, his eyes closed as he took his thick, tasty cock deeper into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Soorim wasn’t even sure the boy still remembered he was just doing it to lube him up for what was next, until the boy eventually pulled his head back, and repositioned himself back on his lap.

Soorim took a deep breath, even someone like him was getting a little shy now, seeing Hooni’s cute little butt sat right before him, ready to take his cock. Hooni, who had previously been acting pretty confident compared to how he usually was, was also beginning to get shy again, stuttering a few times as he said “O-Okay, you ready..?”

Soorim nodded, “Pretty sure, heh..” He said while gently placing his hands on the boy’s hips, the cool wind gently passing over his thighs and crotch reminding him that they were really about to do this in a public park, but there’s no way either of them was going back now. He pulled the boy by his hips, lining up the tip of his cock with his hole. He gently prodded against it a couple of times, before very slowly and carefully pushing it in. Even with the spit acting as lube, he didn’t want to risk hurting his boyfriend in any way. As he pushed the tip in, Hooni arched his back, his breathing starting to pick up a little as he gasped.

“O-Oh, fuck..” Hooni said under his breath, but encouraged Soorim to continue by pushing back against him, his dick pushing even deeper into the boy’s ass as they let out a collective moan. Eventually, Soorim had made it all the way inside, and Hooni was now sat on his lap with his entire cock deep inside of him. They both took a much-needed moment to adjust to the new sensations they were feeling, as Hooni panted and groaned gently as he felt the warm, thick cock nestled snugly inside of him. Soorim reached up slightly to gently grab Hooni’s dick once more, starting to lightly stroke it as the boy started to move back up on his cock, and back down once more.

Hooni’s moans began to increase as he started to pick up the pace once he was more comfortable, shivers running along his spine and down his legs every time he placed himself back down against Soorim’s pelvis. The boy’s fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking it back and forth at the same pace, made the moans even more frequent as the pleasure began to build up within both of the boys. Once Hooni seemed like he was completely comfortable and able to move up and down freely, Soorim began to gently buck his hips against the boy’s movements, causing adorable little gasps to come out each time he did so. He smirked slightly, not wanting to just lay back and let Hooni do al the hard work, he continued to do this as the pace of his stroking began to pick up. He brought the boy in close, whispering in to his ear just as he’d done last time

“I wanna hear you moan my name, Hooni..~ Don’t hold back..~” As he said this, he grabbed Hooni’s hips and slammed his dick deep in to him, not too rough, but enough so to catch Hooni off guard as he let out a huge, girly moan, causing them to both blush deep red as Soorim tensed up, quickly scanning the nearby area yet again.

“O-Okay, maybe hold back a _little_ , heh…” He said, rubbing the back of his neck with a cautious chuckle. They took a moment before Soorim began thrusting into him once more, this time putting in most of the effort, as he slid his cock in and out of him at a pretty fast pace compared to what they’d been doing beforehand. Their bodies trembled against each other as the both began to moan louder and more frequently, faces red and eyes closed as they felt each other’s warmth.

“S-Soorim..~ Ah..~” Hooni said between moans, his voice shaking about as much as his body was, as precum leaked from his twitching cock on to Soorim’s fingers. “I-I love you so much..~”

“A-Ah, I love you too, Hooni..~” Feeling the pleasure building up more and more within him, he started thrusting quicker in to the boy’s tight ass, hitting against Hooni’s prostate each time he did, and causing the boy’s moans to get louder and louder. They were almost beginning to forget already that they needed to be quiet, feeling like their bodies were melting together in pure ecstasy, as Soorim leaned in to start kissing his neck again, his moans and warm, heavy breath hitting against Hooni’s skin.

This was only cut off by Hooni tensing up a little, and saying “W-Wait..” Soorim leaned back, looking up at the boy to wonder what was up. Now that they were both silent, Soorim noticed the sound of leaves rustling somewhere behind them, quickly turning his head in the direction it was coming from.

Not too far behind them was a small group of 4 people, who were talking amongst themselves as they walked along the path. Hooni and Soorim figured that they’d keep walking and pass by soon enough, but much to their dismay the group of friends decided to take a seat right there on another bench. The bench was facing away from the two of them, but they would still be in earshot of them if they were to be too loud.

“S-Should we stop..?” Soorim asked quietly, looking up at the boy who was still sat on his cock. Hooni thought about it, but he was enjoying himself way too much to get up and move.

He shook his head, saying “I-If we’re quiet.. We’ll be fine, right..?” Soorim wasn’t sure about it, it seemed pretty risky considering how much Hooni usually moaned whenever they’ve done things like this. But he wasn’t one to disappoint his boyfriend, so he simply nodded, waiting for a few moments before slowly beginning to move his hips back and forth again. The movement caused Hooni to let out a soft moan already, and he clamped his hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle the sounds he couldn’t stop himself from making. Although his heart was beating nervously in his chest, the riskiness of what they were doing was exciting him quite a lot, his cock twitching and leaking more and more with every moment. Soorim would have been lying if he said he wasn’t feeling the same way, his thrusts instinctually beginning to quicken as he felt his orgasm drawing nearer.

Hooni continuously glanced over at the group of people on the other bench, who still hadn’t seemed to notice their presence. He ground his hips back and forth, feeling Soorim’s cock pushing deep inside of him and teasingly pressing against his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body and making his cock twitch.

“I-I’m getting close, Hooni..” Soorim said, his own cock throbbing inside of the boy as he continued fucking him, feeling Hooni’s walls clenching around his cock with every thrust.

“M..Me too.. Ahn~” He bit his lip, moaning into his hand as Soorim started thrusting harder and faster into him, making it more and more difficult to not make any noise. Luckily for them both, it wasn’t going to be long now before they both cum, he just had to hold on until then.

After another minute or so of Soorim thrusting in and out of Hooni’s cute ass, he moved his face to the boy’s shoulder and pushed in to it, using it to muffle his loud moaning as he shoved himself deep inside of him. Hooni felt a warm liquid shooting deep inside of him, sending shivers along his whole body as he tensed, moaning and panting as Soorim shot his load into the boy while making satisfied moans of pleasure. His hand, which was still stroking the boy’s cock, gave it a gentle squeeze as he did so. This was enough to push the boy to orgasm as well, spurts of cum leaving the tip of his cock and shooting forward onto the ground and the bench beneath them. Soorim held Hooni tightly from behind, and they embraced each other closely as they shared their orgasm, grunting and moaning as quietly as they could. Unfortunately, as quietly as they could was still pretty loud, but it was muffled enough that the sound couldn’t reach too far.

After a few moments their orgasms began to calm, the large shots of cum from Hooni’s cock slowly turning into a light dribble as he panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. Soorim leaned back against the bench, exhausted, and panting all the same.

“G-God, Hooni.. That was…” Soorim trailed off, still out of breath.

“A.. Amazing..” Hooni finished the sentence with his own thoughts, laying back against the boy.

“H-Heh, yeah.. That’s the word I was looking for..” Soorim nodded, wrapping his arms around Hooni’s torso as he leaned around to kiss him on the cheek, giving a light chuckle as he said “So.. Is _that_ romantic enough for a first date?” Hooni slowly started to move himself up off of Soorim’s cock, shuddering at the feeling of it slowly pulling out of him. He stood up and pulled his pants up while letting his boyfriend do the same, before placing himself back on his lap, this time facing towards him, with their faces inches from one another. Soorim looked into the boy’s cute eyes, giving a happy sigh as he lifted a hand up to his head, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Hooni gladly accepted, wrapping his arms around the boy as he felt his fingers running through his hair.

They held the kiss for a little while, holding tightly onto each other as they finally pulled away. For a moment a string of saliva connected between their tongues, before breaking and falling on to Hooni’s chin. Soorim chuckled a little, wiping his chin for him as he smiled. “Well.. I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted. Wanna head back to yours?”

Hooni yawned slightly, nodding as he said “S-Sure, that sounds good..” Soorim placed another kiss on the boy’s cheek, before the two of them stood up. They stretched for a few moments before beginning to walk, going past the group of friends who were still sat there. The strangers looked over to them, wondering where they’d come from and how they didn’t notice them coming, but shrugged it off and continued talking. Hooni’s hand reached across and found Soorim’s, and they locked hands just as they’d done on their earlier walks through the park.

Another few minutes passed and they were back at Hooni’s apartment, the outside walkway dimly lit by the lights along the ceiling. He put the key in the door, turned it, and walked inside with Soorim as they both let out another yawn.

“Maan, I’m hungry..” Soorim said, before perking up as he thought of something “Ooh, we should order a pizza!” He looked at Hooni as he sat down on his bed, smiling at him, “How’s that sound?”

Hooni’s eyes lit up as he said this, and he said “S-Sure!” The boy thought back to the last time Soorim ordered pizza, how excited he was to try it for the first time in his life, before he tripped over and dropped it toppings-down on the floor. He was glad to finally get the chance to eat it, deciding that he’d let Soorim handle it this time.

Soorim pulled out his phone and went to his contacts list, tapping on one of them and placing the phone to his ear. The boy spoke on the phone for a little while, ordering a pepperoni pizza that’d be big enough to share between the two of them. As he thanked them and hung up, he looked to Hooni and said “Alright, done! Should be here within half an hour.” He gestured Hooni to come and sit with him, waiting for him to do so before wrapping his arms around him. The black-haired boy had an excited grin on his face, hugging Soorim’s torso tightly and resting his head against his shoulder.

“So, what should we do in the meantime? Maybe we could watch a movie or something.” Soorim said, looking over at Hooni’s TV.

“O-Oh.. Well, about that.. I didn’t pay the electric bill this month, heh..” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh, right…” Soorim already knew about Hooni’s problems with paying rent, being the landlord’s son and all. He thought about it for a moment, before saying “We could watch one on my phone, maybe? It’s not ideal, but I’m sure we’ll both be able to see it fine if we’re snuggled up close..~”

Hooni smiled at this, and said “Y-Yeah, that could work.. What do you wanna watch?” Soorim thought for a few moments, taking out his phone and opening the Netflix app. He laid back against the bedframe, taking Hooni along with him and sitting him between his legs, with him laying on his chest. They both looked at the screen as he scrolled through, eventually finding a movie from last year in the thrillers section that Soorim had heard a lot of good things about. “I think this one won ‘Best Picture’ in the United States last year, I heard it’s pretty interesting. Wanna watch it?”

Hooni smiled and shrugged, saying “Sure, sounds good.” Soorim nodded and tapped on the play button, letting the movie start.

The two of them sat there and watched, getting immersed in the movie as they held each other until they heard the doorbell ringing. Hooni’s eyes lit up “It’s here!” He said with excitement, as Soorim gently took him off of his lap and stood up to get the door. He greeted the delivery man, paying for and taking the food before thanking him, closing the door again as he left. He sat down on the bed next to Hooni, opening the box to take a look at the large pizza, perfectly cooked and delicious-looking.

“This is the pizza place I always buy from, they’ve yet to disappoint me once.” He exclaimed with a smile, taking a slice and handing it to Hooni “Here ya go.” He then took a slice for himself. Hooni eagerly bit into it, his eyes immediately lighting up with joy. He felt like a kid again, trying a food that he’d been excited to try for the first time ever, and finding out how great it tasted. He chewed, swallowed and took another bite, almost unable to believe he’d waited this long to try it.

The two boys spent the night eating pizza, watching the movie and cuddling. When the movie had finished the two of them were pretty spent from the long day they’d both had. They were laying in bed together ready to sleep, Soorim holding Hooni tight as he always did. He was thinking about something, and eventually decided to bring it up to the boy.

“Hey, Hooni?” He said softly, looking down at the boy laying over his chest.

“Hm..?” A sleepy Hooni replied, staring back up at him with those adorable grey eyes.

“I was wondering.. What would you think if I said I’d like to move in with you?” Soorim asked curiously, awaiting the boy’s response before saying anything else.

Hooni gave a cute little gasp, clearly pleasantly surprised by the concept “Really..? Y-You’d wanna do that..?”

“Of course,” Soorim smiled, continuing with “I know you have problems with paying the bills, I wouldn’t mind helping you out with that.. I’ve been sleeping over here for a few days now, and frankly, I’ve enjoyed every second of it.. I love spending time with you Hooni, and being able to wake up with you next to me every day, well..” He thought about the idea, his smile growing “It’d be like heaven, heh..”

Hooni held onto the boy a little tightly, tears forming in his eyes from the emotion caused by the mere concept. “I-I’d.. Love that..”

“Then it’s settled.” He said with a smile, “I’ll talk to my mom about it tomorrow. We live in the same apartment complex anyway, so it’s not like it’d be much of an issue with her..”

Hooni was still beside himself with joy, simply nodding along and agreeing with him, as he thought about being able to have Soorim with him pretty much every day.

“For now, let’s get some sleep, hm?” He said, laying back once more, pulling him in close to snuggle with him, “Goodnight, Hooni.. I love you..~”

“I-I love you too, Soorim… Goodnight..” He said shyly, yawning a little as he cuddled up to him and got comfy. It didn’t take long for the pair to fall asleep in each other’s arms, sure to have pleasant dreams of each other all night.


End file.
